tracy_beaker_returnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tee Taylor
Tee, who is played by Mia Mckenna Bruce is Johnny Taylor's younger sister. In series 1 of Tracy Beaker Returns she is 9 and in The Dumping Ground she is 12. Tee is small, understanding, knd and caring and a fun character. She has dark blonde,almost brown hair and brown eyes. As she grows she has a bold nature, she is protective of her brother. When Tee was younger Johnny used to protect Tee from harm, but when Tee got fostered Johnny realized that he was "too much" on Tee, and Tee wouldn't do stuff she was never allowed to do. She returned to the Dumping Ground when her foster dad discouraged Johnny not to call her - which made moving in harder for her. Tee is good friends with Lily and Carmen, and in series two best friend Hannah, though this probably didn't last. She loves animals, especially sheep. In "By the Book",Johnny kept forcing Tee to do chores, and when Tracy tried to help Tee, she get mad at Johnny and climbed up a dangerous tree in the garden. She got stuck and fell off, but wasn't injured as a beanbag broke her fall. Johnny got mad at Tracy and blamed her for interfering. In "What You Don't Know", Tee and Johnny met potential foster parents. Tee got on brilliantly with them and became best friend with their daughter Hannah, but they didn't want to foster Johnny, so Tee got fostered on her own. Her foster dad stopped phone calls between her and Johnny, and when Tee found out, she decided to go back to the Dumping Ground. In "Shadows", Tee followed a bunch of clues thinking they would lead to treasure, but instead found time capsule made by Tracy and her friends when they were kids. In "Summer Holiday", Tee was ruined a dumping ground holiday whe she she forgot to close the gate and some sheep into the holiday cottage. Everyone at the dumping ground got mad at her, but eventually she managed to find a new holiday. In "Dreamland", Tee made friends with Gina's mum, Hattie, and was horrified when Mike suggested Gina put her in a home, but then she found out how bad things really were with Hattie. In "Oh, Mo", Tee decided to look after Mo, but soon regetted her decision when Mo started clamouring for her companyand saying they were best friends. He get worse and worse, until she lost her temper and smashed up a scarecrow he had made. When fell on him, she felt terrible, but luckily Mo was alright. In series one of Tracy Beaker, Tee is very childish, only a little girl, and she gradually grows up throughout Tracy Beaker Returns, then in The Dumping Ground, she has grown up a lot - from one of the youngest to one of th 'older kids' in the home. She seems to be a lot more mature, and has taken on a lot of Sapphire's characteristiccs, as like Sapphire she looks after the little kids, is moody at times, doesn't like people coming into her room and is quite artistic. Tee's central episodes are "By the Book", "What You Don't Know", "Shadows", "Summer Holiday", "Dreamland" and "Oh, Mo". She also played a large part in "SOS" and "Sisters". Category:Characters